lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Brock
Brock Hosler (Sept 1008 -- May 1101) was the brother of Helena, who is the wife of Kuzon. He was the uncle of Kuzon Jr., Kuza, Kuzek and Kuzisa. 'About' He was a large, strong human man who works at a Gym in South City. He worked out there a lot. He used to be really strict and mean, and often beat up anyone he doesn't like. He was occasionally is abusive and yelled at his sister. But after Kuzon and Lumakai taught him a lesson in 1052, he thought differently on things, and started respecting people, as Kuzon threatened him. Brock did things like plumbing for the Lookout, and donating barbells and weight equipment occasionally. He died in 1101 of natural causes. 'Appearance' He was large and buff, and has blond spiky hair. He wore orange and red gi. 'Biography' 'Childhood' Born in September 1008 to William and Betty Hosler, he is the brother of the later Helena. He grew up trying to impress his friends, often causing trouble a lot. He failed 5th and 8th grade because of this. 'Lookout Conflict' On December 30th, 1052, Brock visited the Lookout to see what was going on, which he did every year. When landing, Leogian and Star Serelinity were fighting. He started making sassy comments, insulting the Lookout Crew and things. Helena came and welcomed him, and start defending her friends when he insulted them. He claimed he was big brother and he always knew right, and he pushed her aside and attempted to fight the Lookout Crew, who he thought were fake rookie dufuses. Helena persuaded him not to, and after Helena ticked Brock off enough, he slapped her across the face. Kuzon and Lumakai immedieately came out, and threatened him. Brock thought Luma was weak, and so they fought. They were about on par, Luma having a bit of an advantage, they fought for about 5 minutes, until Luma went back to meditate to build his power. Kuzon thought it was his turn to protect his wife, and went to Brock, and grabed him by the neck and ramed him in the gut, threatening him. Brock puked blood, and fell on his knees. Kuzon picked him up one last time, about to finish him, but a ship landed on the Lookout. William and Betty Hosler came out, and William asked him to finish him. Kuzon was about to, but he knew what was right, and threw Brock to the ground, in anger and hate, he couldn't finish him. Brock ran off, crawled into his ship without a word, in fear, and blasted off. William thanked Kuzon for doing the right thing, which he couldn't do himself, and gave Lumakai a baseball, which opened up, and had some Zeni in it, candy, and a coupon to Rocky's Steakhouse. Brock came back minutes later, asking if he could go. Kuzon knew he had learned his lesson and said yes. Kuzon's kids, Helena, Kuzon, William, Betty, and Lumakai all went to Rocky's Steakhouse to eat out. Brock ate silently, but he now respected people. Brock's son, Benjamin, was born in April 1053. 'Death' Towards the end of The Herulean War, Brock died of old age at age 92 at his home in East City. The Kuz's were present at his funeral. He was buried in East City Cemetery. Category:Characters Category:Non-Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles